Blood Princess
by fallgoddess
Summary: Bella goes in search of her mate... not a fluff story, this is dark and twisted. please read warnings in story... contains femslash, blood play and torture.
1. prelude

**Warning! This story will be dealing with blood play, torture and all around craziness. If this isn't your cup of tea than I suggest you stop reading this now but please feel free to read my other stories. Again I repeat for those who are letting curiosity take over IF THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU LIKE PLEASE GO READ ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES. I will not be offended if you don't want to continue on this dark journey.**

Prelude...

?POV

I couldn't believe after so many years of thinking that bathing in blood kept me young I find out there are real vampires. I would have searched one out many years ago if I had known. Instead I was put to trial and stuck in that fucking tower for way too long. Thankfully two vampires decided to come visit and they turned me into one of them. Now I can drink blood and bathe in it whenever I feel the need. Life is so much better now. I never have to worry about getting old or getting caught for that matter. The speed and strength are amazing. As is the helpful little power that I have. We'll get into that later.

So, as I was saying I was locked away in my tower after being imprisoned because some foolish little girl went out and decided to tell the world about what I do in MY Castle. If it hadn't been for Stefan and Vladimir I would have died up there. They truly are my saviors. They are both old as dirt but they taught me well in this life. They both were from Dacia and happened to come across my land in Hungary. They told me that they followed a trail of old blood and rotting corpses. I guess I never really hid them that well. Oops. They had heard of a Countess who was torturing young maidens and they wanted to see if it was true. They really are sick fucks. Anyway, when they came to my castle they found me locked away dying myself. They told me what they were and I begged them to change me. I didn't want to die and I most certainly didn't want to get older than I already was at 54. Stefan was the one who turned me. He made me his bride and he helped me continue in my way of life. He still does to this day.

The only difference is that about 5 years ago they brought a young American girl to me. She was very beautiful. Only she wasn't afraid of me. I liked them to be afraid, the blood was so much sweeter. When I asked her why she was not scared she told me she had seen more fucked up shit in her life that if I ended it she wouldn't care. I really liked her after that. I kept her locked up for about a year trying to break her but it never happened. So when the year was up I turned her instead, Now Isabella is my sidekick, you could say. She helps me in all my fun and she enjoys it just as much as I do. The only problem is that after the last few years she grows restless and she want to find her mate. I have grown to care for her as if she were a daughter to me but I can not let her go off on her own. I will have to find a way to go with her and cover our life so we will be safe while we look for her mate. I'm sure the boys will help us though they won't leave our castle here.

I just have to find out how to find her mate. I have heard a lot of stories of a vampire coven called the Volturi, but I don't think I want to go to them. We will have to find another route. Maybe I'll look into different Covens overseas. See what I can learn. Isabella will be more than pleased to get out of here for a while.

**Any ideas who our mystery speaker is. You'll find out soon enough but I'd love to hear your guesses... This story is completely finished and only 8 chapters long. I will post this once a week. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning! This story will be dealing with blood play, torture and all around craziness. If this isn't your cup of tea than I suggest you stop read this now but please feel free to read my other stories. Also this chapter has Femslash in it and will most likely be the only chapter that will have it. Again I repeat for those who are letting curiosity take over IF THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU LIKE PLEASE GO READ ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES. I will not be offended if you don't want to continue on this dark journey.**

**BPOV**

Mother has been amazing these last few months. We came to the states to look for my mate because she knew how much I wanted to find mine. Stefan and Vald were happy at home so they helped from afar. They would look into what they could from home and from wanderers who happen to come visit us.

Mother and I had traveled the whole East Coast looking for nomads and listening to stories about Covens throughout the states. We heard stories of a few 'Vegetarian' covens but I wanted my mate to drink human blood and enjoy it like I did. We also heard about the Southern Vampire Wars.

"Mother, I don't understand why we are going to look for a myth. So far everyone we have talked to only heard the stories of the great God of War. How do we know he is even still alive or ever existed?" She did not seem happy with me.

"Isabella! We will never know if we don't look for him. He is strong and powerful. If he can survive the way they say then he can be a great ally even if he isn't your mate."

" Ok Mother. Then I say we head to Southern Texas and see who we can find."

"Let's go Daughter."

We took off then. We ran south to Tennessee and headed west to Texas. When we got to Houston we decided to find a place to stay. After about an hour we finally found an old abandoned house to stay at. I was hungry so Mother and I decided to have some fun tonight. It had been weeks since we had found a young girl and tortured her, then feed. Tonight we were going to do just that. I got dressed in a tight corset dress and headed to the nearest bar while Mother set up her tools. Normally Stefan would bring us our toys and we would play for hours in Mothers playroom but since we left we had to find our own girls. That was my job and I always did it well.

I got to the bar and took a quick look around. Mostly it was men and the few women that were here were older than Mother. I decided to ask the bartender where the nearest club was and he pointed me to a club two blocks away. I was surprised when I got there and found out it was 18+ night. I might actually be able to find a virgin for Mother. They were her favorite after all. I preferred my meal to be male but I'm sure I could find us both a meal with the promise of a threesome or something.

When I walked up to the bouncer he looked me up and down. He put a green band on my arm and told me to have fun. I knew the band meant I could drink so I headed straight to the bar. I ordered a shot of whiskey and threw in back. I scanned the crowd looking for someone Mother would like. I found a group of girls in the corner talking and laughing. One of the girls stood out to me. She was small with long blonde hair. She seemed shy and was just sitting back watching her friends. I started to head over to the girls table. On my way over I caught the scent of Vampires. I spun around and looked to see where they were. I saw a tall man with pale blonde hair. From where I was standing I could tell that his eyes were a bright red. The woman standing with him was a little shorter than me, maybe 5 feet tops. She had pale blonde hair just like the males. They were both looking me up and down so I decided to head over to them. Maybe they could help me out on my quest to find the God of War.

"Hey Sweetheart. You new around these parts?" the male asked me.

"As a matter of fact I am. I'm here looking for someone. I'm not sure if you may be able to help me." I said, looking them up and down like they were me.

"Sure sweetheart. Who are you looking for? Maybe we know them." the male said to me.

"Well you see, here's the thing. I am looking for someone who may not even exist. I have only heard rumors that this person is real and no one I spoke to ever actually saw him." I wasn't sure how much I really wanted to tell them. I also knew better than to bring Mother into this until I had a better feeling about them.

"Well Sweetheart I have lived in these parts for over a hundred years and if a vampire has come through these parts I pretty much know them. I also have a power of knowing stuff and I know I can help you. I also know that you are here to find a mate and that your Mother is with you." At this point I was freaking out. There was no way he would know all this.

"Relax sugar, What he said was true. Its his power. Let us help you." The woman said to me.

"Well if you want to help me then you need to tell me your names first. I'm not sure that Mother will like this and she is waiting for her meal." I said. I seemed to have a feeling that maybe they could help us. I looked back around to find a girl for Mother.

"Well I'm Charlotte and this here is my mate Peter." The woman said to me.

"Let me. She wants a virgin right?" Peter said.

"Yes, how did you?" He cut me off and pointed to his head. Ok he was weird but whatever. When he walked off I took a look around to see if I could find a handsome young thing for myself. I found him sitting at the bar. He was all muscle and I could tell he would be fun. "Hey Charlotte would you like to help me get my meal out of here." I pointed to the man at the bar. She smirked at me and we headed over to the bar.

I slid up next to him and Charlotte sat on the stool on his other side . I loved stalking my prey it was fun. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Hey sexy." He said looking me over. He then turned to Charlotte and looked her over. "Hey beautiful." He said to her.

"Hey so I know this is gonna sound weird but my friend and I have been trying to find a man we can share for the night." I flashed him a smile. He looked shocked but quickly recovered and looked both of us up and down again. I looked around the club and found Peter talking to the girl I had noticed earlier. He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned and smirked at me. I turned back to Charlotte and she was flirting with the guy we had just picked up.

"Hey why don't we head out of here. My brother seems to have found himself a girl for the night. Let's see if they're ready to head out." Charlotte said. We headed over to Peter with our guy following behind. "Hey bro, you ready to head out now." She smirked at him.

"Hell yeah sis. Oh by the way this is Sarah." He said to us.

"Hey Sarah. I'm Bella and this is Charlotte. The guys with us is Dave." He smiled and wrapped his arm around me. We all headed out and over to Peter's truck. Once we got to the truck we pounced. We blindfolded and gagged them. I jumped into the driver's seat and Peter sat in back with our victims.

"Bella, Can you tell me what we just got ourselves into" Charlotte asked from beside me. I smiled at her. It was an innocent smile but Peter scoffed from the back seat.

"Really, Bella. Don't try to play innocent. You just ask Dave here to have a threesome with you and Char." Peter was laughing.

"Ok. Well Mother and I like to play with our food before we eat. I'm not sure if you guys are gonna wanna stay and watch. We can get carried away sometimes." I laughed. We were pulling up to the abandoned house. Mother must have heard the truck because she was out the door in a second and damn she was pissed. "Stay here please." I told them and hoped out.

"Isabella! What is the meaning of this?" She yelled at me.

"Mother they were at the club I went to. They said they could help us. Peter has a power of just knowing stuff. He knew I was here with you and that they could help us. They even helped me get our meals here. Please Mother. Just give them a chance to help us." I was begging her. I was starting to like them and I really thought they could help us.

"Fine. They may stay to help us if they know where to find him. As for our meals they will have to join us to make sure they don't go running their mouths about what we do. They will now be involved." What. She never let anyone join us.

"Mother, at least give them the choice to back out now. They won't know anything."

"Fine Isabella. Get them out here now." Peter and Char got out of the truck before I could even move. They were both flanking me. Mother did not seem happy about this.

"We won't hurt her and we won't tell your secrets. I can tell you that I have a feeling we can help you find your man. Bella still hasn't told us his name but I know who you seek. You seek the God of War. I can tell you he is real but in hiding. I happen to know where he is at this very moment." Peter told Mother.

"And how do you know this?" She asked. You could hear the surprise in her voice.

"The God of War created both Char and I. He is my brother in arms and for all purposes my brother still. I know he is with a companion who convinced him she was his mate. He is not the same God of War he used to be. But I know Isabella here can bring him out of his shell again." Now I was shocked. Mother seemed impressed though.

"Well then, Let go enjoy our meals. Char, is it?" Char nodded. "You will join Isabella and Peter you will join me. I can see that you both have hunted recently so please let us have our fill before you drink. Though I'm sure we will be able to make it last quite a while." She laughed. Peter picked up both victims and brought them into the house. Mother had set up a few of her favorite toys. Peter looked around and placed the girl next to the Iron Maiden. He place the male next to the cage ball. That happened to be my favorite. He then walked back over to Mother. I turned to Char and smiled. I wasn't sure how they were going to feel about this but I saw her eyes had darkened to black.

"So Char let's have some fun. I removed Dave's blindfold but left the gag in. Unfortunately we couldn't have them screaming. I saw Mother had removed her clothing and was getting ready to put the girl into the iron maiden. Her blood would drain into the tub next to it through the hoses and she would be bathing tonight. I smiled at her and removed my clothing. "Char you may want to strip down if you want to shower in the blood like I plan too." I told her. She followed my lead and took her clothes off and put them to the side. Peter was staring at us. I don't think he expected this.

I picked Dave up and put him into the ball and started the crank so the chains would raise him into the air. His blood started to trickle down over me. I grabbed Char's hand and dragged her to me. She came willingly and we danced close as the blood started to rain down over us. I went and grabbed two wine glasses and hand one to her. They started to fill up as we continued to dance. I looked over at Peter and he was helping Mother bathe and he was drinking from his own wine glass. He looked up at me and smirked at us. I pulled Char against me so her back was to my chest and started to lick the blood from her neck. I heard Peter's growl and Mother's giggle. I looked up at them and saw Peter staring at me watching us. You could see how he was aroused by watching Char and I.

I continued to clean the blood off of Char's neck and shoulders and she let out a small moan. Dave was starting to run out of blood at this point. Back home we would have the blood pumped through a heater and then it would continue to rain down on us until we finished. I spun Char around and started to lick the blood off her chest. She continued to moan and she started to squirm in my hands. I trailed my hands down her body as her hands came to my hair. I took one of her nipples into my mouth and teased it. I heard Peter's low growls as he continued to watch us but he was still helping Mother with her bath. I decided to spin her around again so Peter could see what she looked like as I ran my hands over her stomach smearing the blood. I ran one hand down over her pussy lips as I started to suck her neck again. My left hand traveled north and I started to pinch and pull at her nipples while my right hand started to pinch her clit. Her moans were getting out of control. Peter had stopped helping Mother and they were both watching us. I slid a single finger into her. I could feel how wet she was and mixed with the blood it was intoxicating. I started to pump my finger into her faster and harder. I looked at Peter and smirked.

"Peter should I add another finger or should I continue to torture your poor mate." I asked him. Mother giggled again knowing what I was doing. I was putting him in charge of her pleasure so that he wouldn't flip out on me for screwing around with his mate. I didn't want him to become protective and try to attack me. This way he was still in charge.

"Bella add a second finger but slow your pace some." He smirked at me knowing why I did this too. I continued to follow Peter's instructions and soon enough I had three fingers in her and I was pumping them pretty fast. I looked at Peter again. Seeing his smirk I moved my body so I was now kneeling in front of her. "Bella I want you to suck her clit into your mouth and fuck her hard with your fingers."

I did what he said and started to fuck her harder with three fingers as I suck, bite and pulled on her clit with my mouth. I flicked her clit with my tongue and she came hard around me fingers. When I pulled my fingers out I licked all the cum and blood off her pussy then stood up and walked over to Peter. I placed my hand in front of his face so he could lick her cum mixed with the blood off my fingers. Peter pulled me to him and kissed me deeply tasting Char in my mouth. It was pretty fucking hot. I felt Char come up behind me and start to lick the blood off my neck and back. Peter continued to attack my mouth but his hands started to pull at my nipples. I opened my eyes and saw that Mother had left her tube and was heading out of the room with a glass of blood in her hands. I turned back to Peter and pulled on his hair. He pulled back looking at me and we had a silent conversation.

"Char, Strip him for us." I told her. She walked around me and started to pull Peters clothes off him and place them over with ours. When she finished she stood to the side waiting for Peter to tell her what to do.

"Char, I want you to fuck her with your mouth. " She came and stood before me. She dropped down to her knees in front of me. I felt her tongue on my clit and moaned into Peter's mouth.

"Peter. I want to suck your cock." He growled at me. I felt him harden even more against my hip. His gaze instantly found the plush chair in the corner.

"Bella go sit your ass in that chair right the fuck now." I quickly did as he said. "Char get back to work on her pussy." She was in front of me before he even finished his sentence. I felt her mouth back on me as Peter started to stalk toward me. Once he was close enough I pulled his hips to me and latched onto his cock. I started to suck and bob on him. I could hear the growl building in his chest. "Char, use your fingers in her. Start with two and pump at vamp speed." Char followed his direction and I was almost instantly on edge. I started to suck Peter harder and faster. I brought my hand up and started to roll his balls. I took my other hand and laced it through Char's hair to pull her closer. I was so close. She bit my clit and I fell over and came with a scream. Once I calmed down a little I went right back to sucking on Peter's cock. He pulled me off him though and smirked. "Char get over here and finish the job Bella started." He pulled me back to him and started to kiss me again as Char went to work on his cock this time. It didn't take long before Peter was filling Char's mouth. I pulled away from them and went over to grab my glass. I started to drink it as I walked out to find Mother and gave them some time to reconnect after what we had just done.

**So how was that? Are you still with me? Did u change ur guess on who Mother is or do u think u were right? lol... Please let me know what you think! Remember- reviews= love :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning! This story will be dealing with blood play, torture and all around craziness. If this isn't your cup of tea than I suggest you stop read this now but please feel free to read my other stories. Again I repeat for those who are letting curiousity take over IF THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU LIKE PLEASE GO READ ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES. I will not be offended if you don't want to continue on this dark journey.**

_Last time: I pulled away from them and went over to grab my glass. I started to drink it as I walked out to find Mother and gave them some time to reconnect after what we had just done. _

**BPOV**

When I found Mother she was sitting outside on the porch staring off into the sky.

"Isabella I hope you enjoyed yourself. I have to say that I believe Peter and Charlotte about the God of War. There is something about those two that we must trust. I have spoken to Stefan and he has heard of the God of War's second being a tall blonde who he called his Captain. He thinks it may be Peter. I must agree with him." I was pretty shocked that Mother agreed with Stefan. They may be mates but they disagreed on almost everything.

"Mother, I agree with you on this. I am still wondering why we must find the God of War?" I heard Peter and Char come out and join us. Char sat next to me while Peter stood in front of us. "I just don't understand. Peter you said that he isn't himself anymore. Why look for someone who doesn't exist? If he is happy and living his life why not just travel around like we have been and continue to look for my mate?"

"Bella, is this why you guys are here? To find your mate?" I nodded at him. "Then I think we need to head north. I have one of my feelings and I know where we need to go. I will warn you though, we won't be welcome right away."

"Peter why is that?" Mother asked him.

"We need to go to a Vegetarian coven in Washington. She will find what she is looking for there."

"Aww hell no! I will not have an animal drinker for a mate! I would rather not have anyone at that point." I was pissed. There was no way that I was giving up human blood. I enjoyed my life as it was and I wasn't going to give it up for anyone. Char squeezed my hand in hers. I know they know something they aren't telling me.

"Isabella! We will go where Peter says we need to be. I will not have you alone forever."

"But Mother..." I whined.

'It's final Isabella. We will leave tonight after we clean up the mess inside and torch the house." I sat there pouting but knew there was no fighting her on it. I would lose this battle every time. I was not going to give up human blood though and my mate could kiss my ass if he thought I was going to. Mother stood up and headed inside. I got up to follow but Char stopped me. Peter walked up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you for before Isabella. Char and I have never had an experience like that before." I smiled at him and hugged them both. I turned away and went inside to help Mother take apart the Iron Maiden and the Hanging ball. After we cleaned them and packed them into the cases we brought them outside and put them in Peters truck. We would be taking that up North. I was going to follow him in my truck. After we cleared out our stuff I got into my truck as Peter set blaze to the house. Char came and sat in the passenger seat of my truck. I raised my brow at her.

"Your Mother wants to ride with Peter." I shrugged and started up my truck.

Char and I chatted the whole way about nothing really. I was still pissed that we were going to the animal drinkers. We stopped in a small town outside of Seattle called Port Angeles. We found a hotel and I was surprised about this. We never stayed in hotels. Whatever I was still pissed.

"Isabella lose the attitude. We will figure this out when we find your mate." Mother scolded me.

"Yes Mother." I said. Peter smirked at me.

"Now I need to call my brother and make sure he is home and not at school" Peter told us.

"What the fuck. The God of War goes to school. You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope. But I'll tell you this. He only does it because his coven or family as they like to be called, make him do it. "

"Well that's still fucked up." Everyone just laughed at me. Seriously this God of War was supposed to be some badass Vamp. Instead he was drinking animal blood and going to school. This got more ridiculous as time went by. I heard Peter on the phone and I have to admit I was curious though.

"Hey Jas' what's up?" Peter said.

"_Nothing' much. What have you been up too?" _The man on the other line said. Damn his voice was pretty sexy.

"Not much. We are in your area though and we were hoping to come see you. It has been to many years since the last time." Peter smiled at me. What was he trying to do?

" _I'm not sure that's such a good idea. You know how they feel about you. They don't like human drinkers coming here." _

"Ya I know but I have a few friends that were looking for you. They need your help finding someone. Jas' I think you're the only one who can help them. Please at least just hear them out."

" _Fine but let me talk to everyone before you just show up at our door. I'm sure Alice has seen you calling me and she is most likely not happy about it." _

"Well fuck her Jas'. She's not even your mate so I don't know why you put up with her bullshit." So sexy man must be the God of War.

"_Ya I know that but she has been good to me over the years. I would like to stay on her good side." _He laughed. Damn this was not how I figured the God of War would act. He should be telling them how the show is run. Not bowing down to some animal drinkers. I got up and walked out at that. This man Peter was talking to couldn't help us. No matter what they all thought.

**JPOV**

What was Peter up too? He never just called and told me he was around. He also said he had some friends who needed help and that I was the only one who could help them. What had he gotten himself into. I was NOT going to start training someone else's army. Fuck that. I was over that shit. Then he goes and starts putting Alice down. I know he can't stand her but seriously she is my companion and he shouldn't care who I fuck. It's not like I have a mate. I don't think I'll ever find my mate.

Alice came storming in at this point.

"What the fuck Jazzy? What the fuck does he want?" Alice screamed at me. This pissed me off.

"He has some friends who need help and he thinks I'm the only one who can help them." I told her.

"It's not a good idea. I can't see anything after he comes here and I can't see who he is with. I don't like it and I'll tell the family this too. They'll back me up on this." I didn't doubt that for a minute. They always backed Alice up. Her visions ran this_ Family._

"Alice I need to at least hear them out. Peter never asks me for anything and you know it."

"You will not help him." She screamed at me. At this point the whole family decided to join the conversation.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper is going to meet up with Peter and some of his friends. They want to come here."

"Jasper that's not a good idea. You may slip being around him again." Esme said. What the fuck. They have such little faith in me.

"It's not that Jasper. It's just that you have proven that you can't handle this diet like the rest of us. We don't want you to kill again." Edward answered my internal thought.

"Edward stay the fuck out of my head."

"Language Jasper." Esme scolded me. Seriously What the fuck! I was older than all of them. Well not Carlisle but still.

"You know what. I wasn't asking anyone for their permission. Peter and Char are my family. They have been, longer than any of you. They are also my children in a way. If they need my help then I will help them." I could feel the Major starting to bubble up under the surface and I had to push him back down. He was not the person I wanted to be.

"Jasper you can't do this. I can't see what they are going to ask of you and I can't see you with them. I can't see if you will slip. Please Jazzy don't do this." Alice pleaded. The only ones who hadn't said anything at this point were Rose and Emmett. I think they could understand the spot I was in.

The next minute the doorbell rang.

**Ok guys what do you think of the All Mighty God of War? Remember- reviews=love. I will also send out teasers with reveiw replies if u ask for them. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this is late this week. I kinda forgot to post on wednesday :( forgive me**

**Warning! This story will be dealing with blood play, torture and all around craziness. If this isn't your cup of tea than I suggest you stop read this now but please feel free to read my other stories. Again I repeat for those who are letting curiosity take over IF THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU LIKE PLEASE GO READ ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES. I will not be offended if you don't want to continue on this dark journey.**

_Last time: _

_The only ones who hadn't said anything at this point were Rose and Emmett. I think they could understand the spot I was in._

_The next minute the doorbell rang. _

**JPOV**

Carlisle shot me a look and headed to the door. When he opened it he let out a growl.

"Oh come on Carlisle. Is that how you treat guests now." Fuck Peter. You have got to be kidding me. I walked over to the door and shot Peter a death glare.

"Peter what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"While I knew that if I didn't just show up the evil pixie would have made you leave with her and then I would have had to follow you around for a while and that wasn't happening." I looked over my shoulder at Alice and she was glaring at Peter. Fuck she was going to really fight me on this.

"Alice is this true? Wait, I know it's true." The whole family looked at me shocked. I may not be the Major anymore but I sure as hell don't have to put up with their bullshit. "Peter would you please come in and bring your friends. I would like to know how I can help you. We can go up to my office." He stepped into the house and Char followed him in. She gave me a small hug which I responded to and then went to stand by Peter. The next person to walk in was an older woman. She had long dark brown hair but she looked familiar. She was probably in her 50's when she was changed. She walked over to me and held out her hand to me. I stared into her eyes for a moment and " Holy shit! You're the Blood Countess"

"Blood Countess? But she is just a myth." Carlisle said.

"I can assure you she is very much real and she is standing in this very room with you." They all looked at her in shock. She just smiled up at me.

"It's very nice to meet you. You must be the God of War." She said to me.

"I am or was."

"Well let me introduce you to my daughter, Isabella please come in here." In walked the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She was petite but not as small as Char or Alice. She had curves in all the right places. Her hair was dark brown, long and wavy. I just wanted to wrap it around my hand while I slammed into her from behind. Holy shit where did that come from. I looked into her eyes and they were the most beautiful shade of blood red. She smiled at me but didn't move toward me.

"What the fuck? I can't hear them!" Edward yelled. Peter scoffed and Isabella smirked.

"Well if you will all follow me to my office I will see if I can help you." I headed up the stairs and they all followed me. I heard Carlisle tell the family that they all needed to leave the house. They would go hunting and hopefully when they got back my guests would be gone. I just laughed at them. He really had no patience for human drinkers. I heard everyone leave and then continued up the stairs. When I got to my office I opened the door and let them all in. I will admit I was staring at Isabella's ass as she passed me and what an ass it was. They all sat in my office. Isabella and Elizabeth sat on the couch and Peter sat on the arm chair with Char on his lap. I walked over to my desk and behind it.

**BPOV**

There was no way this fool was the God of War. Are you kidding me? He looked more like he should be sailing a boat or some shit. Not fighting newborn vampires and kicking ass. I knew this fool was my mate though. I could feel the pull to him. This fucking sucks. Well maybe the God of War is trapped inside him. I wonder if I can bring him out. This is going to be fun.

"Now ladies how can I help you."

"There is no way you can help us. The God I am looking for is a kick ass vampire who wouldn't let some coven rule him. The God I am looking for wouldn't be playing house and going to school like a fucking pussy." Mother looked at me in shock. "He also wouldn't be wearing fucking dockers and fucking boat shoes. Seriously. Peter this is a waste of time." I looked at Peter and he was smirking. He knew what I was doing. Mother was pissed though. "You are weak." He growled at me. "The God of War would have these animal drinkers bowing down to him. Show me the real God of War and I will show you the world you could own."

He looked at me with pitch black eyes. Goal accomplished.

"Little girl you don't know who you're dealing with. I have brought armies to their knees without having to even lift a hand. I have had women groveling at my feet. You want to give me the world, a world I've already got within my grasp if I so choose. You want the God of War? You wouldn't know what to do in his presence except to cower." He growled out at me.

"I would never cower to the God of War or any man for that matter."

"Oh really, is that right?" I felt something trying to get through my shield but it wouldn't work. My shield was solid. I looked at him and smirked.

"You're little tricks won't work on me." I smirked at him. " You can't make me cower to you with your power like everyone else." Peter chuckled out loud at this.

"Major, she has a point." He said.

"Captain you better have a damn good reason for bringing them here. This little girl is pissing me the fuck off."

"Sure do Major." He just smirked at me.

"Well?" Major asked him.

"You see. Elizabeth here is looking for her daughter's mate."Major let out a deep growl. "They were hoping the God of War would be able to help them find him." Major looked at me and growled again. I smirked at Peter.

"I told you Peter. I would not have some pussy animal drinker as a mate. I would rather just hook up with you and Char again. You know what though, that bronze haired dude that was downstairs looks like he would change his diet for me." Char let out a laugh and so did Mother. She must have figured out what I was doing at some point during our rants.

"Fuck that! You are my mate!"

**So what did you think? Was Mother who you thought? Were you close? Did you like how she pissed him off to get the Major to come out? Remember- Reviews= Love and you will get a teaser if you ask for one. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning! This story will be dealing with blood play, torture and all around craziness. If this isn't your cup of tea than I suggest you stop read this now but please feel free to read my other stories. Again I repeat for those who are letting curiosity take over IF THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU LIKE PLEASE GO READ ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES. I will not be offended if you don't want to continue on this dark journey.**

**So I totally promised this chapter last week and I am sooo sorry I forgot to post till now... To make up for me being a Retart (Rayne word, if u don't know what it mean ask or read Least I Could Do, online comic) I will post again tomorrow or Thursday, as long as I can remember. now enjoy**

_Last time: "Fuck that! You are my mate!" _

**JPOV**

God Damn. How did I not notice it. She pissed me off so bad that the Major had to come out and put her in her place. Then they started talking about finding her mate and her just hooking up with Peter and Char. What the fuck? That is fucking messed up. She was mine and I was going to be the only one to fuck her tight little body. Then she had to go and say she would get Edward to change his diet for her. FUCK THAT! Like I said if anyone was going to fuck her it was me.

"Little girl you better get over here now. You are my mate and you will not be fucking anyone else." I growled out at her.

"Fuck you! You are just some pussy animal drinker." She was really going to regret saying that. I looked at Peter and he was already standing. I sent him a shitload of fear and he grabbed Char and headed for the door. I looked at Elizabeth and she was heading out with them. Bella started to head out after everyone and I let out a loud deep growl. She would not walk away from me. She paused for a moment and that was all I needed. I grabbed her by her arms and spun her to look at me. Her eyes were pitch black as I am sure mine were also. Where hers were black with lust, mine were black with anger. How could my mate challenge me like this. "Fuck you!" She spat at me.

"Oh little girl, you have no idea just how I will fuck you." I smirked at her. She tried to pull away from me but I wasn't having any of that. "You are my mate. You have unleashed the Major, The God of War." I felt her shiver at my tone. Damn she wanted the Major. She didn't want meek Jasper. Well she had what she wanted now. "I want you to strip right now for me." I told her as I sat back on my desk to watch her. She looked at me and then smirked. Before I could even move she took off running. Fuck that. I let out a growl that shook the whole house and took off after her.

I followed her out into the woods. She was heading back toward Port Angeles. When she got into the town I followed her scent to a small dive bar. What the fuck was she doing. She was going to pay for this.

I went inside and found her sitting at the bar chatting to the guy sitting next to her. He was leaning into her whispering into her ear. She took a shot of something and giggled at him. She got up and headed toward the back door telling him she was going out for a smoke. It would seem my little mate was thirsty. I followed them out back and saw that she was being pressed against the wall by the fucker. Oh hell no, no one touches my mate like that. I walked up behind him at vampire speed and smirked at my mate. She leaned into his left side and sank her teeth into his neck. I followed her lead and sank my teeth into his right side. It felt so right sharing a meal with her. Oh my god the blood was delicious. I was never going back to fucking animal blood. Isabella opened her emotions up to me and all I felt was lust. I couldn't even feel the man's emotions as he was dying. This was a first and something I would love to repeat. When Isabella had her fill she pulled away and let me finish him off. Once he was empty I threw him in the dumpster and lit it on fire. I grabbed Isabella throwing her over my shoulder and ran into the woods behind the bar. I carried her all the way to a clearing I like to use after I hunt. No one knows where I go so they won't find us here.

I put her down on her feet and pulled her to me. "Isabella you are a very dangerous little girl." She giggled at me.

"You have no idea just how dangerous I can be Major. And please call me Bella. The only one who calls me Isabella is my Mother."

I sat on the ground and pulled her into my lap. I was not letting her go.

"May I ask how Elizabeth became your Mother?"

"Oh well it is a long story but to sum it up. Stefan found me while I was on vacation. He brought me back to their castle. Elizabeth tired to torture me but when I showed no fear she asked me why. I told her I had seen more fucked up things in my life and if she was going to end it for me then she may as well just do it. I think she was shocked at that. She kept me locked up for a year trying to break me, but when I wouldn't she decided I was worth turning. She showed me just how much fun we can have in this life. She really is like my Mother." She told me. That was pretty fucked up. Almost as fucked up as mine. What did she mean that Elizabeth had showed her how much fun it could be? I had heard stories of the Blood Countess and read books about her. She was supposed to have died in her tower. Which I could see wasn't true.

"Bella, does she still practice the things she did as a human." I looked into her eyes to see the truth. I saw it in the way her eyes lit up. They both enjoyed torturing and playing with blood. Oh man my mate was going to be a hell cat.

I grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her into me more. I attacked her mouth with mine while I wrapped my hands in her hair. It felt right to be kissing her, to have her here in my lap. It never felt like this with anyone. I continued to kiss her as deeply as I could. She moved to straddle my lap. She was pushing down into my cock. I growled and she moaned into my mouth. Holy fuck she was a little hottie. I stood up with her wrapped around my waist. I made her put her feet on the ground and pulled back from her mouth. I pulled her shirt over her head and started to remove the rest of her clothes. She took my lead and started to undress me too. Once we were naked I looked her over from head to toe. She was maybe 5'2" with a tight little body. Her curves were even more amazing with no clothes on.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs back around my waist trapping my cock against her. She attacked my mouth this time.

"You my mate, are about to be fucked by the God of War. Are you ready?" I had to ask. I may be the badass God of War, but she was still my mate.

"Yes, Please Major... I need you... make me yours." She screamed out as I slammed her down on my cock. I knelt down on the ground and had her straddling my waist again. I put my hands on her hips to help her move up and down over my cock as I thrust up into her. She was slamming herself down on me that if she were human she would have impaled herself already.I could feel her walls tightening around me and I knew she was getting close to a release. I moved one hand down to her clit and pressed hard on it and she screamed out in her orgasim then. I didn't even give her time to come down at all before I had her on her hands and knees. I slammed into her from behind and continued to fuck her for all it was worth. I wrapped her hair around my hand like I had been imagining in my office and pulled her back flush with my chest. I kept fucking her hard as I kissed along her neck. I felt myself getting close and right as I was starting to shot my cum deep into her I sank my teeth into her neck to mark her as mine. She immediately started to cum. When we both were calm enough to move I pulled my teeth from her neck and turned her around to sit in my lap again.

She looked up at me and I knew I needed her to mark me. She was a good little mate though. She waited for me to bring her mouth to my neck .

"Go ahead Bella. Mark me as your mate." Once I was finished speaking she latched on to my neck and bit down. I felt her pull some of my venom into her mouth and then she pumped some of hers into me. It was a blissful feeling. To have her mark me was amazing. I had never expected it to feel this way. I pulled her away from my neck and she lick it clean and sealed it with her venom. Once she finished she placed a kiss on her mark. I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her again.

"It was very dangerous for you to play that game in my office Bella. I could have really hurt you for that." I told her and it was true. I was not one who liked to be fucked with.

"I needed to get you out though. You were so far within yourself that you weren't the God of War, Major. You had become some pussy that the animal drinkers could control and keep in check. That is not the mate I want. I want my mate to be himself and to enjoy life. You should never have to change for anyone. What they did to you wasn't fair." She said to me and kissed me deeply.

"Well thank you for that, Angel. Now I need to know what your plans are. I already know we are not staying here. I think maybe we should go back to the Cullens house to get a few of my things and then we can be on our way." She smiled up at me and we got our clothes back on. As soon as we were dressed we ran back toward Forks and to the Cullen house. I held Bella's hand the whole way. When we got back to the house I could hear that the whole Cullen Family inside with Peter, Char and Elizabeth. I could feel the fear coming for of all the Cullens. Guess they figured out who Elizabeth truly was. I walked up to the door still holding on to Bella. Once I walked in everyone turned to look at me. Peter was smirking and so was Elizabeth. When I looked to the Cullens they all showed their horror on their faces.

"What the fuck Jazz?"

**So They're mates now. What did you think? Remember- reviews= love and if you ask you'll get a teaser. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning! This story will be dealing with blood play, torture and all around craziness. If this isn't your cup of tea than I suggest you stop read this now but please feel free to read my other stories. Again I repeat for those who are letting curiosity take over IF THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU LIKE PLEASE GO READ ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES. I will not be offended if you don't want to continue on this dark journey.**

_Last time: _

"_What the fuck Jazz?" _

**BPOV**

When we walked into the house everyone was staring at Major in horror. What the fuck? Then the stupid little pixie bitch spoke up.

"What the fuck Jazz?" She screamed at him. He pulled me behind him and hissed at her. " What the hell Jazzy? Why are you acting like this? Why are you eyes red? Did you slip because of this little bitch?" Did she really just call me a Bitch. I was about to say something when Major let out a deep growl at her.

"First of all Bitch, you will not talk about my mate that way. Secondly your precious Jazzy isn't around anymore." I heard Peter snicker and Major shot him a glare. He immediately dropped his eyes and bared his neck to Major.

"What do you mean Jasper? Why are you acting like this? Alice is your mate, not this girl behind you." The bronze haired guy said. " Why can't I hear you anymore?"

Major glanced at me and I smiled up at him. He smirked at me and kissed me deeply. He then turned back to the animal drinkers. " I am not Jasper anymore. Or at least not the Jasper you know. I am Major Jasper Whitlock also known as the God of War. Alice has been playing you all. I was never her mate and she knew it. Why do you think she didn't want Peter to come here with his friends. She knew she would lose me but didn't want to lose her toy. She is just lucky that I don't rip her head off for calling my mate a bitch."

"Fuck man, What happened to you?" The big man with all the muscles said. " You're not yourself anymore."

"Emmett, I wasn't myself the whole time you knew me. This is me. This is why Alice never wanted me to see Peter or Char. This is who I was before she meet me. This is who I always was. It is also who I will always be." Emmett looked at Major with a look of shock. I don't think any of them have ever heard him speak like this.

"She is just a little Bitch! She isn't your mate! I am!" The pixie Alice screamed at him. I growled at this. I was ready to fucking pounce on the bitch. Major put his hand on me to calm me. "Jazz get over her now." That was it. Major could hold me back but he could stop me from telling her what a cunt she was.

"You are nothing but a stupid, lying, manipulative cunt! You think the God of War could be the mate of someone who looks like a little boy! Ha that's the funniest shit I've ever heard." I heard Char and Mother laugh at that. " The Major here needs a fucking woman, a fucking vampire for a mate. He doesn't need some animal drinker who thinks she can control EVERYONE! The Major is the one who needs to be in control. You must be out of your mind! What were you raised in a mental hospital or something?" I heard Peter bark out a laugh and I smirked at him. The blonde older one started to walk over to us.

"Carlisle I would stay out of this if I were you!" Major growled out at him.

"I don't care if she is your mate Jasper. I won't have her coming into MY house and disrespecting My family."

"Well then maybe you need to keep YOUR family in line! You let every single one of them walk all over you. You are not a coven leader. You are not even a FATHER! You let your CHILDREN run this house. You put too much stock in what YOUR golden children tell you what to do! THEY run this Coven, not you!" Major was still holding me back while the big guy Emmett was holding the cunt back. Did she really think she could take me. She was out of her fucking mind. I pulled Major's hand and got him to look at me. I shot a look at the cunt and he smirked at me. He knew what I wanted but whether he was going to let me go at her or not would be up to him.

"Jasper, how can you talk to me like that. You have lived with us for the last 50 years and every time you slipped we packed up and moved and started over for you. We never once kicked you out or treated you differently." He continued

"Really. You never treated me differently. Every fucking time I felt your disappointment in me. Did you ever think I was reacting to the feeling around me. I can tell you right NOW your little Golden boy has the worst control I have ever seen. He would get all worked up wanting to kill and then he would throw his bloodlust at me. Have fun controlling it now. I'm not going to sit here and justify myself to all of you. I AM THE GOD OF WAR! You should all be bowing to me." I felt him push fear out to everyone in the room. I covered Peter, Char and Mother with my shield. All the animal drinkers started to shake with fear.

"Jazzy, please stop. This isn't you. Please come back to me Jazzy." She was pleading with the Major now. I looked up at him and he nodded at me. I walked around him and stood in front of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back into his chest.

"You are nothing. You are not his mate." I felt Major let up on the fear. " You think he will come back to you when he has me. Ha that is never going to happen. If you all know what is good for you, you will shut the fuck up and back away from us so we can get his stuff and be on our way. The Major and I would like to go home. I've had enough of your stupid fucking games. I have my own games I would like to play." I smirked up at him. The stupid cunt lunged at me. Before she could get to me, I had her face first on the ground pinned under my body weight. I had pulled her arms back and all I needed to do was apply a little more pressure and her arms would be pulled from her body. All the animal drinkers hissed at me and Major let out a growl that shock the whole house.

"Jasper call her off. She is going to hurt your mate. What are you doing? Why are you letting her do this?" The woman with the caramel colored hair spoke up.

"Are you all really this blind. Alice is not his mate. Isabella is. I can see it from here. You are all stupid if you can't see it. And you know what, Alice deserves whatever she gets. She has been lying to us all about her and Jasper and who knows what else. Isabella could rip her apart for all I care." The blonde woman spoke up. Damn I liked her. She was smart and she wasn't afraid to tell it like it is. Emmett wrapped his arms around her and nodded his head.

"Rosalie, how can you say that about your Mother and Sister." Carlisle screamed at her. Emmett growled at him. Damn I liked this chick.

"She is not my Mother. My Mother died many years ago and the cunt, like Isabella so nicely put it, is not my sister. She can go burn in hell for all I care." I smiled up at her. She smiled back.

"Rose, how can you say that?" The bronze haired boy said. "How can you think like that? You want to leave us?" He shouted at her. I covered Rose and Emmett with my shield too. "Damn It will you stop covering people."

"It's not nice to listen to peoples thoughts." I still had the cunts arms behind her back.

"Don't talk to him like that you bitch."

"Really, you are in no position to say shit to me." I looked up at Major and he smiled at me. I pulled just a little bit harder on her left arm and off it went. She screamed an ear piercing, blood curdling scream. Oh how I love that sound. I looked over and saw that Mother had that look in her eyes. She loved that sounds just as much as I did if not more. "Now the Major will go upstairs and take what he wants. He will also be taking all of his money or documents if he wants them. You will not fight this."

"I'll get them from the safe for you Major."

"Thanks Rose. Make sure you take yours and Emmetts also." She nodded and headed off to the right.

"Now cunt. If you don't want the other arm ripped off you'll keep your stupid fucking mouth shut." I looked around the room at the three other animal drinkers who had caused problems. "If any of you say anything to piss me off I will rip a limb off the cunt each and every time. So I suggest you all shut the fuck up and let Major get his stuff so we can be on our way." I smiled at Major.

"Peter keep an eye on them. If one hair is out of place on my mate it will be your balls in my jar." I laughed at Peter's face.

"Yes Major." He stood and walked to stand by me. I was now sitting cross legged across the cunts back. Major took off and just a minute later Rosalie came back in with a bag of things.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Why don't you go and grab your things. We can explain stuff to you when we leave here and if you want to then you can choose to live on your own or join us at our castle.

"Ok and Please call me Rose." She smiled at me and her and Emmett head up the stairs where Jasper had gone. I could hear them packing their things and looked over at Mother.

"Mother I hope you don't mind that I invited them to stay with us. I'm pretty sure Peter and Char want to stay with us for awhile too."

"No Isabella I don't mind. We will just have to be more careful about where we get our girls from."

I heard a growl from the animal drinkers and ripped the cunts other arm off. I tossed it to Char and she laughed.

Major came flying down the stairs with two duffle bags and tossed them at Peter. He then picked me up and checked me over. "I guess you get to keep your balls for now Captain." I giggled at him.

"Now why did you have to pull her other arm off. I was in my office and it is soundproof. I only heard the scream as I opened the door. "

"Oh they all growled at me and Mother. We were talking about how I invited Rose and Em to come with us and how we would have to be more careful about where we got our girls from." They growled again and this time I grabbed the cunts leg and ripped it off. "You think they would learn not to growl at me." I smiled up at him. He kissed me softly and laughed. Rose came back in then and just laughed at what she saw. "Ok let's get out of this hell hole. I wanna go home."

Peter, Char and Mother all headed for the door. Major grabbed me up in his arms and Rose and Emmett were following us out. When we got outside I grabbed the arm Char was still holding and lit it on fire. I then threw it through the open door and we took off. Wow that was fun. I couldn't wait to get home now.

**So did Alice get what was coming to her or was Bella a little too hard on her? How about how the Cullen's treated Jasper? Remember- reviews= love and you'll get a teaser if you ask for it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**so sorry this took forever... this is the last chapter... I hope you guys enjoyed this messed up ride :)**

**Warning! This story will be dealing with blood play, torture and all around craziness. If this isn't your cup of tea than I suggest you stop read this now but please feel free to read my other stories. Again I repeat for those who are letting curiosity take over IF THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU LIKE PLEASE GO READ ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES. I will not be offended if you don't want to continue on this dark journey.**

_Last time: When we got outside I grabbed the arm Char was still holding and lit it on fire. I then threw it through the open door and we took off. Wow that was fun. I couldn't wait to get home now._

**JPOV**

After Bella set Alice's arm on fire and launched it into the house we all headed back to Port Angeles to get the trucks. When we got to the hotel Bella and Elizabeth took us all to their room and explained to Rose, Em and myself just how they enjoy their meals. I also learned that Peter and Char had joined them in Houston. I could feel both of their lust spike when it was mentioned and cocked a brow at him. He shook his head and told me I needed to wait to see it for myself.

Rose and Em decided that they didn't want to torture anyone and Elizabeth had explained that it was not required of them if they wanted to stay with us. She explained that Vladimir and Stefan did not join in but that Stefan would often bring them their food. The only thing that Elizabeth and Bella wanted was secrecy. We all agreed and understood.

We then all headed to the airport where Stefan had his private jet waiting for us. I guess they traveled this way because they had brought some of their toys with them. Bella never told me what exactly they were just that when we got home she would love to show me the playroom her and her mother had set up.

After we landed we all went to their castle and got settled in. Bella told me that she wanted to play and that Stefan had just brought a few humans to the castle for us. It made me think about how the Volturi ran things in their home. Bella grabbed my hand and we head downstairs to the underground floor. Bella showed me where they kept the humans. There were cells and she explained how they never mixed the men and the woman together because Mother liked her girls to stay virgins and a lot of the times if they thought they would die, they would have sex and Mother would get pissed. I guess it was something her mother learned before she came to live with them.

After she pick out a young man, maybe about 20 and a young girl, probably about 19 we headed to another part on this level. She had them blindfolded and gagged. They also had their hand cuffed behind their backs. She stopped at a heavy door. It had a carving of a woman laughing as a girl swung in a ball overhead that had spikes in it. I looked at it surprised. Bella laughed at my expression.

"That's my favorite toy to play with." She pointed to the ball on the picture. Holy crap. I didn't expect that.

She opened the door and what I saw blew me away. This wasn't a BDSM playroom like I was thinking, this was a torture room. There was an Iron Maiden in one corner and the hanging ball in the middle. There were drains all around the room. A claw foot bathtub near the Iron maiden. A few benches that had draining systems hooked up to them. I also noticed that they had hooks hanging from the ceiling. On the wall there was a panel that had all sorts of buttons. Bella brought the two victims into the room and stood them in the middle. She then took off their blindfolds. They were in complete shock as they took in their surroundings. Then the girl screamed, but it was muffled by her gag. Bella's laugh was pretty scary.

"Major, if their emotion are too much please let me know and I will shield you. I want you to be able to have some fun. If you find this isn't your thing that's fine too. You are more then welcome to drain the girl and walk out. I won't hold it against you. I sometimes get carried away in here and have too much fun." She laughed.

"Bella, why don't you just shield me now and let's have some fun." I laughed with her. "So where do you want to start."

"Ok, Well here's what mother and I usually do. We have some fun making them scream and we play with them a bit. All the drains run down into a heater and then go into a tank to store the blood. If you go over to any of the taps in this room they pour the blood from the tank so we never really have to drink from our victims. Most of the time Mother will use the Iron Maiden where the blood drains into that tub over there." She pointed to the claw foot tub I had noticed.

"What about you Bella?" I asked.

"Well I like to make them scream. I usually play a little bit with my toys in the drawers behind the screen." She pointed to a folding screen I hadn't noticed before. " Then after I have some fun that way I will throw them into the ball and shower in the blood." I looked at her and I'm not sure what she saw on my face but, "Major, you can walk out this door right now and I won't be mad or hurt. I know this isn't for everyone." I walked over to her and pulled her to me. I kissed her deeply and started to pull her clothes off.

"Bella, I wasn't upset. Maybe a little shocked but mostly I can't wait to see you covered in blood. To lick it off you." She moaned into my mouth and started to help me remove my clothing. When we were both undressed she grabbed our clothes and put them behind the screen. I grabbed the male and hung him on the hook hanging from the ceiling by the handcuffs. I then went over to the girl and picked her up. I brought her over to one of the benches and strapped her down on it. I could tell Bella had put her shield around me at this point. When I got her strapped down I pulled the gag off her head. She immediately screamed out.

"Please, Please... Let me go.." She sobbed out. I heard Bella laugh.

"Major come on over and pick your weapon" I could hear the smile in her voice. I walked behind the screen and pulled her to me again. I started to kiss her neck.

"Baby, you pick out anything you want. I wanna watch you have your fun." I told her still kissing down her neck.

"Well if I'm going first then take him down from the hooks and tie him to the hooks on the wall." She smiled up at me and went to grab a whip that had metal on the ends. I smirked at her and walked away doing as she asked.

After he was chained to the wall she walked out swinging her whip around. I looked at her and laughed. She came over and kissed me again. When she pulled away she walked over to him and removed his gag. He screamed out as she swung the whip at him, splitting his skin open. I saw the blood start to pool in the wound and my mouth began to fill with venom. The girl was still sobbing. I walked over to her while I watched Bella swing her whip again.

"You know, crying isn't going to help you any." I had grabbed a few things from Bella's stash and proceeded to stick the little needles she had all over the girls tits. They kinda looked like acupuncture needles only they were a bit bigger. After putting about 10 on each tit I went and put them all over her pussy. She was sobbing even harder now. I sent out some calm because I didn't want her to pass out just yet. I looked over to see what Bella was doing. At this point she had about 15 deep gashes all across his chest and thighs. She even had a pretty nice one going across his cock. She must have felt me looking cause she stopped and looked over at me smiling.

"Do you like my painting Major?"

"Of course baby. It's a fucking masterpiece." I laughed at her. She was turning him around so she could get to his back. He was awfully quiet so I sent him a huge dose of excitement to wake his ass up.

"Much better, Thanks Major."

"No problem baby. They're more fun to play with when they're awake." I laughed again. She started to swing the whip at his back and he let out a blood curdling scream. She walked up to him and licked some of the blood off his back that had started to run down.

I turned back to the girl and ripped all the needles off her tits at the same time. Her scream was so loud it made my ears ring. I left the ones on her pussy for now and walked back behind the screen again. I grabbed a razor out of one of the drawers and walked back over to her. I stopped beside Bella first and pulled her to me.

"Major I don't think he can handle much more. Maybe we should put him in the Iron Maiden."

"Ok baby. Let me help you." I grabbed him and Bella set up the Iron Maiden. He was still wide awake and screaming in pain as I strapped him in. Bella went over to the panel on the wall and pressed a few buttons. I watched as the Maiden closed around him. We could still he his screams as the spikes started to push into his skin.

"That will drain him into the tank. I have an idea for after you finish with your girl over there Major." She said rubbing up against me. She grabbed my cock and started to stroke me. I growled at her when she pulled away to soon though. "Oh don't you growl at me Major. Go have your fun and when you're done I have a surprise for you." I kissed her again shoving my tongue into her mouth and she moaned into it.

I walked back over to the girl and took the razor blade to her skin. First I ran it down her arms, then her thighs. I could see the blood starting to drain off the table into one of the drains below. I ran the blade around her tits, which were still bleeding from the needles. She was screaming and sobbing but I heard a moan too. I turned around and found Bella sitting in a chair watching me. She had two of her fingers shoved into her pussy and was using her other hand to pull at her nipples. I growled at her and she smirked at me.

"Keep going Major." I went to the other side of the table so she had a perfect view of what I was doing. I ran the razor down the girls chest, around her belly button and down to her pubic bone. When I got there I ran it from hip to hip. She was now bleeding profusely. I then pulled all the needles from her pussy except the one I stuck on her clit. She was now dry sobbing and her voice was gone. Well that killed my fun. I looked over at Bella and could see that she was getting close. I wasn't going to have any of that either.

I walked over to the panel and find the buttons for the Iron Maiden. I released the guy in it and dragged his dead body over to the chute that will bring him right to the furnish. We were far enough away from civilization that they could burn the bodies and no one would know. I then grabbed the girl and threw her in there. I went back over to the panel and turned it on. She let out one more screech and I heard Bella still moaning.

I walked back over to her and pulled her fingers from her pussy.

"Now none of that baby." She growled at me but stood up and pulled me with her to what looked like a shower room. When I looked around I saw that there were shower heads all around us. Oh Hell Yes! Bella was going to be covered in blood. I felt my cock get even harder than it already was. As soon as she turned the shower on we were both showered in blood. I pulled her to me but she shook her head and dropped to her knees. She started to lick the blood from my cock like it was a melting popsicle. I moaned as she pulled my cock into her mouth. Fuck it felt awesome with the warm blood added to it. I could actually feel the heat from the blood warming my body. She kept bobbing her head up and down. When she would lick all the blood off she would pull off my cock and lick it off my balls. Before I could cum I pulled her up to me. I kissed her deeply tasting the blood on her tongue.

"Damn baby. I need you." She moaned into my mouth again. I pulled away from her lips and moved to lick the blood off her neck. I pulled her by the back of her thighs and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around me. I pushed into her in one hard thrust.

"Bella, drop the shield I wanna feel your emotions baby." She did as I asked and FUCK ME! She was so horny all I felt was the lust pouring off her. I pushed her back up against the wall and started to pound into her. I was licking the blood off her neck and tits. She was moaning and screaming my name. I could feel her getting close but I wasn't anywhere near done with my little mate. I dropped her legs and dropped to my knees in front of her.

I shoved my face into her pussy and started to lick the blood off of her. I sucked her clit into my mouth and bit down. She shattered under my tongue. Her cum mixed with the blood was the most intoxicating thing I have ever had in my mouth. I stood back up and spun her around so she was facing the wall. Blood was still pouring down on us.

"Bella, how is there still blood pouring over us?"

"It recirculates until we drain the tank. That way we can drink when we're done with our fun. It's not like we can get diseases or anything." I smirked at her.

"Fucking genius baby." I slammed back into her and fucked her a vampire speed. She was already tightening around me so I held back her orgasm. I continued to slam into her and lick the blood off her back. I could feel my balls start to tighten and knew I wasn't going to be able to hold back. I let go of her emotions and she came hard all over my cock. I thrust into her two more times and her pussy milked my cock of all I had. I spun her around and kissed her deeply again.

Bella stepped out of the shower and over to another shower by the door. She turned this one on and water came pouring out. We both rinsed the blood off and then got our clothes back on. She then walked over to a sink and pulled two deep wine glasses down from above. She filled them with blood from the sink and handed them to me.

"Come on Major. Lets go up to our room for round two. I'll have the cleaning guys come in here and clean up." She laughed.

"Oh I'm sure Stefan and Vlad will love cleaning up our mess." I laughed with her. We headed out of the room and back upstairs to our room.

**Ok guys so what did you think? That is the end of this lovely little story. I thought of doing an Epi but really where do I go after this chapter. So this is the end! **

**Remember Reviews=love! leave me some :P**


End file.
